ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Kevin
Ultimate Kevin is the mutation Kevin Levin went through in Ultimate Alien. Appearance Ultimate Kevin's composition is more complex than his earlier mutations from his youth. His face mostly resembled Jetray's, but with Kevin's hair, a patch around the right eye resembling Ultimate Humungousaur, and a jaw belonging to Ultimate Spidermonkey with an interior resembling Echo Echo's. His torso resembled Humungousaur's, but with the backside colored like Jetray and a set of wings resembling Big Chill's. His right arm mostly resembled Diamondhead's, but with two purple crystals resembling Chromastone's spikes on his shoulder and a claw resembling Lodestar. His left arm mostly resembled Swampfire's, but with a shoulder spike belonging to Lodestar and a wrist claw belonging to Rath. His right foot resembled Jetray's, while his left foot resembled Rath's. He also had Humungousaur's tail, two of Brainstorm's legs in place of a secondary left arm, one of Spidermonkey's arms as a secondary right arm, and Water Hazard's water ports. Ultimate Kevin wore Kevin's pants, albeit with tears at the edge of the legs. Personality Ultimate Kevin's personality became even worse than Kevin 11 was in the original series. Fortunately, Kevin still seems to have some control of his sanity, as he spared an opposing Gwen. Ultimate Kevin's feelings for Gwen prior to his mutation have become mixed with his insanity, as seen when he commenting that he thinks she has deliberately avoided him. He also shows anger when Cooper tries to get in his way and tries to kill him as well. Ultimately, despite his love for Gwen, Ultimate Kevin was overwhelmed by his hunger and nearly killed her. By Absolute Power: Part 1, Ultimate Kevin's self-control is almost entirely overtaken by his insanity, further cementing Ben's claim that Kevin was too powerful for anyone to beat and that "putting him down" was the best option. History In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. This form easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor and drained his powers, reverting him back into Aggregor. After being scolded by Young Ben for his selfishness when he attempted to absorb the Celestialsapien infant, Ultimate Kevin left the Forge of Creation. In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Ultimate Kevin returned to the Null Void to avenge his former mentor Kwarrel by killing Morgg. However, he simply left when Ben and Gwen intervened and Morgg was brought to justice. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Kevin goes rampant on attacking Argit for all his double-crossing. Fortunately, Argit's ability to turn off his pulse confused Ultimate Kevin into leaving the Plumbers' Academy. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Ultimate Kevin's Osmosian instincts have caused him to develop an insatiable hunger for energy and begins draining the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, regardless of whether or not they had powers. Ben still thinks that eliminating Kevin once and for all would be the best choice. Gwen, however, sees that the power is controlling Kevin's mind and puts her own life at stake to help Kevin by talking. Ultimate Kevin admits to Gwen that retained a single shred of his humanity, which was enough to stay away from Gwen, knowing that his remaining willpower would be overwhelmed by his insanity and that he would end up draining her if he got the chance. Overwhelmed by his hunger, he then becomes obsessed with her life force and powers and ends up tracking her. Ultimate Kevin was cured in Absolute Power: Part 2, thanks to the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and Darkstar. However, Darkstar betrays the team and becomes Ultimate Darkstar by absorbing the powers from the Dominus Librium, which had absorbed all of Ultimate Kevin's powers. Fortunately, Ben anticipated this from the beginning and presses a button that strips Morningstar of his new powers. Grandpa Max, Julie (wearing Ship), and Ra'ad (accompanied by Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas) collectively reveal that Ben's move also returned the powers Kevin collected to their rightful owners and revived the five Andromeda Aliens that Aggregor had absorbed previously. In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a dream, trying to convince Ben to surrender the Ultimatrix. He was, however, quickly defeated and reverted back to normal when Ben used AmpFibian to electrocute him. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a flashback. Powers and Abilities Ultimate kevin absorption2.png|Power Absorption Kevin shield.png|Electric Shields AP1 (10).png|Intangibility AP1 (18).png|Chlorokinesis AP1 (29).png|Energy Blasts AP1 (40).png|Hydrokinesis AP1 (53).png|Sonic Screams AP1 (86).png|Liquefaction AP1 (94).png|Electrokinesis (A) AP1 (101).png|Flight AP1 (372).png|Web Spit AP1 (382).png|Enhanced Strength AP1 (422).png|Pyrokinesis AP1 (482).png|Mana Manipulation AP1 (502).png|Energy Absorption AP2 (19).png|Fire Breath AP2 (166).png|Electrokinesis (B) AP2 (207).png|Neuroshock Blasts AP2 (236).png|Aerokinesis AP2 (304).png|Ultraviolet Beams AP2 (337).png|Ice Breath AP2 (462).png|Diamond Projectiles AP2 (473).png|Magnetism Overall, Ultimate Kevin had access to the abilities of nearly every normal and Ultimate alien Ben had in the Ultimatrix during the first season of Ultimate Alien. Ultimate Kevin retained his normal counterpart's natural power absorption, which he first used to defeat Ultimate Aggregor.The Forge of Creation Over time, he would gain new powers and/or add onto existing ones by absorbing those of the Plumbers' Helpers and Viktor.Absolute Power: Part 1 Ultimate Kevin's right arm grants him access to Diamondhead's crystal projectiles and Lodestar's magnetism''Absolute Power: Part 2, while his left arm grants him access to Rath's wrist claw and Swampfire's pyrokinesis. Both arms grant him access to Water Hazard's hydrokinesis. Ultimate Kevin's eyes have access to NRG's radioactive blasts, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, and Chromastone's ultraviolet beams. Ultimate Kevin could spit webs out of his mouth, much like Ultimate Spidermonkey. His mouth also had access to Echo Echo's sonic screams and Big Chill's ice breath. He would later gain Heatblast's fire breath after absorbing Alan's powers. Ultimate Kevin's enhanced strength and durability mostly come from both regular and Ultimate Humungousaur, though he most likely added those of Four Arms after absorbing Manny's powers. Ultimate Kevin was able to survive in space, much like Jetray, which was essential in his trip to the Plumbers' Academy.The Enemy of My Enemy'' Ben had to remind Ultimate Kevin that he had "the powers of a ghost", indicating that his intangibility comes from Ghostfreak. However, the way his intangibility is executed indicates that it actually comes from Big Chill. Ultimate Kevin's flight primarily came from Big Chill due to sharing the same set of wings. They could also fold themselves into a cloak. Ultimate Kevin possessed multiple forms of electrokinesis, including Brainstorm's electric force fields and AmpFibian's electricity absorption. He most likely gained Frankenstrike's version of this ability after absorbing Viktor's powers. Ultimate Kevin gained the ability to manipulate Mana after absorbing Gwen's Stone Creatures. There are many other abilities that Ultimate Kevin also had access to, some of which went unused, including: *Swampfire's chlorokinesis *Chromastone's energy absorption *Brainstorm's enhanced intelligence *Spidermonkey's enhanced agility *Goop's liquefaction and elasticity *Cannonbolt's sphere transformation *Murk Upchuck's solid matter ingestion *Way Big's cosmic rays *Lodestar's magnetokinesis *Nanomech's bioelectricity *Ghostfreak's tentacles and body possession *Four Arms' enhanced jumping *Armodrillo's terrakinesis *Terraspin's aerokinesis *Ripjaws' underwater breathing *Wildmutt's enhanced senses *XLR8's enhanced speed (gained after absorbing Helen's powers) *Pierce's thorn generation (gained after absorbing Pierce's powers) *Kevin's natural matter absorption Weaknesses Ultimate Kevin did not have access to Alien X's powers due to that form being immediately relocked in the Ultimatrix before the team traveled to the Forge of Creation. Despite being part-Geochelone Aerio, Ultimate Kevin was shown to be vulnerable to Gwen's mana attacks. Ultimate Kevin was easily defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disk attacks. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Games Punch Time Explosion and XL In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, Ultimate Kevin appears as a boss. In the game's story, Kevin has been turned into Ultimate Kevin by Vilgax. He is returned to normal after being defeated by Ben, Chowder, and Buttercup. In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL, Ultimate Kevin also appears as Kevin's Punch Time Explosion. Trivia *Greg Cipes did not use a filter to make his voice deeper when he voiced Ultimate Kevin. Instead, he simply just changed his voice. *Ultimate Kevin did not absorb Aggregor's powers because he needed to, but because he wanted to. *Ultimate Kevin is December's Alien of the Month. References Dwayne McDuffie Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Petrosapiens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Tetramands Category:Arachnichimps Category:Hybrids